In the restaurant industry, it is well-known to sell beverages in disposable cups which are filled on-site from a soda fountain or similar bulk dispenser. Beverages are also sold in commercially-available single and multiple-use serving sizes, such as cans and bottles. It is also known for restaurants to sell beverages in bulk. One known bulk delivery technology includes a bag having a combination screw-cap closure/spigot for filling and dispensing and a box in which the bag is supported for transport. This product is known to be used for non-carbonated beverages such as coffee and lemonade.